


All that you see, isn't.

by RachelDanna



Series: Character Study - Kiseki no Sedai [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, In which Kise isn't just the annoyingly cheerful guy, Just my perception of him, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Kise Ryouta, the side he shows, and the side he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that you see, isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too harsh on this. Like I said in the tags, this is just the way /I/ percept him, you could think of him as a whole other character, but this is the way I see him. My two-faced bby.

When asked, people, often strangers, would comment that he had a “pretty” face. Blonde hair, golden eyes, long eyelashes and a physique that was tall, lean, and yet somehow muscular. All as expected for a model.

 

He was carefree, cheerful, and in some cases, flamboyant. He was a very distinguished person, you could place him a crowd of a thousand people, and you would be able to find him in a few minutes.

 

He would standout amongst the crowd, a smile so wide that it would have you stunned into place, hypnotize you and make you swoon. His appearance outmatched even the older female models in his work, and thus, he was appreciated as well as treasured. His cheerful personality and character would put you at ease with a simple greeting or a hand on your shoulder.

 

His determination was to be admired by everyone, putting himself in front to face whatever obstacle that stood in his way, to push it down, overcome and conquer it before it could stop him in his path.

 

He was a very determined individual. But because of that, he could be treated likewise as a menacing one.

 

He plasters on smiles and grins on his face when he meets new people, greets them with a cheerful attitude, no matter how gloomy or terrifying that person was. Befriends everyone and gets on their good side, letting him pry and tear away at the gaps in their personalities, pulling out their fears and insecurities, using them both to comfort them, or to use them.

 

Kise was cheerful, but he was also _too_ cheerful. He would completely destroy you and render you useless, and he would still have that very same smile plastered on his face, the same smile that had greeted you the very first time you met and befriended him. As if telling you, _this was what I wanted from the start._

If he considered you a friend, you would best count your blessings and not take it for granted. Protective, he was, protective of the people close to him, not wanting to let them leave his side, not wanting them to wander off without him, yet alone letting someone else take you from him. If one would dare hurt any of his friends, he would take them down in the least pleasant ways of them all, and you wouldn’t notice it until the very last second. Did that make him possessive? Insecure? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he didn’t like someone taking what was his.

He could smile and feed you things that you wanted to hear, comfort you in times of need, making you trust him and treasure him, making yourself someone that he could always use when he finds himself in trouble.

 

He would send shivers down your spine when you finally realize that all along, he didn’t really need you. You were just another stepping stone, helping him reach his goal. But strangely enough, you wouldn’t even mind, wouldn’t even call him out, wouldn’t stop him or demand an explanation. That was just the sort of person he was.

 

He didn’t trust many people, choosing instead to hide behind the mask he had chosen to build and strengthen, not letting anyone in but himself. You could knock on it and pray that you would get through, to only be pushed out by that dazzling smile, hypnotizing you to believe that whatever he was showing you was the truth.

 

And that was what made him a very dangerous person.

 

You would think that that was who he was, a smiling and outgoing person that wouldn’t hurt a fly.

 

_An idiot that doesn’t know any better._

 

In truth, he was calculative, he was smart, mischievous and sly, always looking for a competition. Looking for someone that he could tear down with his abilities, not realizing it until it was too late.

 

He was cheerful, determined, dangerous, but also very doubtful.

 

 _Copycat_.

 

In truth, he didn’t understand why anyone would hide from him, calling him words like strong, perfect, to be feared. All that he was, was a copy of a person he knew and took, shaping it to his liking and tricking others into believing that that was him. That was who he was and you best accept it.

 

He didn’t understand, he didn’t understand why people admired him, why people flocked to him like birds, why some were even wary of him.

 

He was weak. He was oh so very _weak_.

 

But he supposed, that whatever he was, it would have to do. And that was because it was simply who he is.

 

He was Kise Ryouta, the boy with blonde hair, golden eyes, and a dazzling smile. The day he found himself would be the day that everyone else did. But until then, he would keep that smile and that image of the perfect model, the perfect friend, lying to himself that he was happy. And who knows?

 

Maybe he was.


End file.
